


The Dance of Passion II: The Wedding Night

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Deflowering Jasmine, F/M, It´s under the first two tags, Queen Jasmine, Read the part one first, Sultan Jafar, Told from Jafar´s POV, What if Jafar had won?, handjob, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A followup to The Dance of Passion. The time has come for the wedding night of the new Sultan of Agrabah as he claims the beautiful desert bloom all for himself.





	The Dance of Passion II: The Wedding Night

It had happened at last. The day that had sealed my victory and rule over Agrabah for good.

Not too long ago, I had gotten my hands on that lamp and gotten rid of my enemy, letting me wish whatever I desired with its powers. As both the Sultan and the most powerful sorcerer in the world, everyone in the kingdom had submitted under my magic to me. They all saw me as their rightful ruler, and didn´t remember anything from the days before my takeover. Even its former foolish ruler and his lovely daughter, Princess Jasmine.

Ah, that beautiful desert bloom. Today was the day she would all mine, completely and forever.

Just like with her father, I had put her under a spell where she thought I had been the Sultan all along and would obey my every whim. But I also had used my magic to make her fall desperately in love with me, since the Genie´s powers couldn´t do that. The spell ´s effect on her had been so strong, for she had served me lovingly in my harem for days, lousy with loyalty for me. Later, I offered her the chance to be my Queen, which she had accepted. 

And today, the big day had come. Our wedding had taken place in the kingdom, thus making me the Sultan by law in front of my cheering citizens. What a marvelous event it had been, even better than that pesky Prince Ali´s parade. The crowning moment of my conquest.

But the highlight of the day was about to come, here in my palace. With only me and my dearest.

I stood triumphantly on the balcony by my throne room with my bride by my side, as the stars shined dimly in the dark night above us. I wore the same white robes and turban I had worn the day I wished to be Sultan, with a red feather and matching rubies embroided on my robes. Jasmine had a white version of her red outfit, except with a flowing skirt instead of pants, pointy shoulders similar to those in my robe and rubies decorating her waistband and crown.

Clasping her hand, I gazed deep into the eyes of the new Queen Jasmine, the wife and bride of the mighty Sultan Jafar. She smiled demurely at me, looking more beautiful and happy than I had ever seen her before. It´s amazing how well the effect of my magic had worked on someone who used to be so defiant. Jasmine mentioned that I looked so handsome and regal in the Sultan´s robes there too.

Softly, I kissed the top of her hand, much to her delight. I could still feel the taste of her lips on mine after the moment we had been wed, and I was craving for more. 

Judging by the way Jasmine looked at me, she was feeling the same way too. The desert bloom couldn´t wait to be deflowered.

As I held her waist and she stroked my beard during our embrace, I remembered the night when I proposed to her. The time when I saw her dance beautifully in front of her master. It was such a pleasant surprise worthy of my greatness. Jasmine was such a great belly dancer, and I couldn´t wait for her to dance again.

A few seconds later, I broke our embrace. Pointing my staff at the direction of the throne room, I was ready to take my Queen into my chambers.  
Excitedly, she left me lift her into my arms. I carefully carried her past my cobra throne and treasury, right into the bedchamber past the door behind the throne. I placed the young woman right onto the cushions when we were finally there.

I sat by her near the fireside, with my hand on her shoulder. Before she could do anything, I waved my staff, causing sultry dance music to start playing in our dimly lit bedroom.

Jasmine smiled slyly as she realized what she had to do. I was in for a treat.

She straddled right onto my lap, placing her hands on my shoulders. I heard her mutter sweet words in a husky voice to her husband as she started gyrating her hands and body perfectly in tune with the music.

It was already a promising start to our wedding night. But it was only the beginning.

Jasmine fluttered her eyelashes at me as her dance got sultrier. She rocked her hips and pumped her ass back and forth teasingly in front of me, as if to say “Come here and claim your prize, Your Majesty”. I sure wanted to claim that, she was right about it.

The lap dance continued with her only leaning closer and closer, subtly but strongly. It almost felt like she had practiced this beforehand for her Sultan. Even if she wasn´t under a spell, I was sure she would´ve still been good at this.

I moved my slender hands slowly yet firmly across her hip, right towards that perfectly formed backside. The moment I touched that her smile widened and got even sexier. My pussycat was enjoying this just as much as I was, even me slapping that a bit.

Jasmine turned around, her back nestled against my chest. Complimenting my handsomeness, she let me caress her thighs gently with my hands. At the same time, I moved my face closer towards her too, so that the beauty could feel my fiery breath very close to her face. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully.

The Queen let the blissful feeling keep on flowing through her as I caressed her breasts a bit. I couldn´t wait to slide off that white gold and silk bra and reveal those luscious breasts in there.

Soon, the music ended, with Jasmine ending her lap dance on a very tempting pose, with her face even closer to me than before. The desire she had for me was burning bright.

I cupped her chin a bit and let my teeth sink into her ear, nibbling them voraciously like a predator would do to its prey while my hand stroked her abdomen. That seemed to entice Jasmine even more than what I previously did to her.

She purred in my arms contently. It didn´t take long until our lips met and feasted on each other. Like snakes, our tongues traveled in each other´s mouths as we kissed passionately. Truly, her lips tasted mesmerizing. Like the finest nectars in all the lands, except better.

Now, the time had come for the moment I had looked forward the most during this night.

The deflowering of the desert bloom herself.

I lied down even further, as I put down my snake staff. Eagerly, Jasmine discarded all of her clothes, leaving only her crown on. The topless Queen kept on sitting astride on her Sultan´s lap as the fun begun.

She let me grab those youthful, perfectly formed breasts firmly and rub them eagerly. Jasmine moaned and panted excitedly as I kept on doing that for some time. 

It was wonderful. To think I got this far and that street rat didn´t filled me with such gleeful joy. If only I could rub it into his face.

To spice things up, I grabbed my staff again and used it to conjure golden chains into Jasmine´s wrists, which I used to pull her closer to me. She looked delighted, as if she kind of enjoyed wearing chains. Ever since I took her into my harem, it had seemed to entice her somewhat. Ironic for someone who once didn´t like to be bound by anyone.

With her now almost face to face with me, I pulled up the hem of my robe, revealing my manhood in front of the young woman. She gasped in both amazement and excitement, and without hesitation, began stroking it pleasurably. Even with her hands in chains, she still managed to pleasure me more than well. It didn´t take long until she started to give me a fellatio as well.

It was amazing. Beating the best massages I ever had here in the palace, and that´s saying something.

But that wasn´t enough for me yet. It only made the hunger in me that I had always had for her grow stronger.

I turned around, and soon, I was on the former Princess, entering her “Cave of Wonders” triumphantly. She sighed in delight with her eyes closed as I started doing it slowly and teasingly.

In a whispering, blissful voice, she complimented her Sultan repeatedly, as I did the same for my pussycat. It seemed like both of us really loved it when we called each other those things, so it was only fitting we did more of that during this night.

Eventually things roughened up a bit. A bright red blush was on her face and tears came out of her eyes as she felt my manhood inside of her. Not to mention those moans in that lovely voice of hers were to die for.

It lasted for more than a few minutes. Then, both of us reached the peak of our climax. Words couldn´t describe such a magnificent experience.  
Jasmine had lost her maidenhood to me. It was done. I had succeeded in where no pathetic prince had before, and I didn´t even need to waste my third wish on that. 

I conjured the chains away and laid down. Feeling all relaxed and content, the naked beauty fell into my arms and kissed her husband lovingly, thanking me for such a great wedding night. The pleasure was all mine. And it most certainly wouldn´t be the last time she´d give me a sexy dance during an intimate night like this either.

Peacefully, we fell asleep on the cushions in each other´s arms. Just the perfect ending to all of this.

 

Hours passed, as the morning came. 

Jasmine woke up in my secret chamber, which would be her bedroom too from now on. The same chamber where she inquired the fate of her love from me a long time ago was now where she belonged in. Oh, the cruel irony was so delicious in a way.

With only a blanket around her, she smiled and rubbed her freely flowing hair. The kitten Rajah was there too, purring in her arms warmly. Jasmine had loved how I had turned the once fierce tiger into an adorable cub, for she seemed to prefer it that way. 

After rising up from her sleeping spot, she went to get prepared for a new day. I was already in the throne room, waiting for my love to arrive.

She put her hair back on the ponytail and slipped into the same red sparkly bra and harem pants she had worn before, except this time they were laced with more gold and their fabric was a bit more transparent. Putting the crown back on too, she went to the throne room.

I was already on my throne there, back in my black and red sorcerer attire. I smirked slyly as I noticed Jasmine emerging behind the door. The former sultan, who was now my jester, was in the room too. He bowed humbly before his daughter, who was now the Queen.

Slowly and sultrily, Jasmine walked towards my cobra throne, until she reached it and sat on it by my side. The moment she did it, I placed my arm on her shoulder, which she returned with a tender kiss.

There we were. Sultan Jafar and Queen Jasmine, the rulers of Agrabah. With her on my hand, I had everything I had ever wanted from this kingdom. No one else had ever had that amount of power in here as I did now.

And I couldn´t wait to enjoy my power with her in the way I knew best. Our wedding night was only the beginning of many nights full of pleasure, passion and desire between the two of us.

I was going to guarantee it.


End file.
